


Darkiplier/Heist With Markiplier (Idea/Promt)

by Insanity_at_Random (JD_Winters)



Category: A Heist with Markipler, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Body Stealing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Possession, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Winters/pseuds/Insanity_at_Random
Summary: Not a story but need to put the idea out (no matter how badly explained) so if would leave my brain.Basically, if anyone wanted to write a story about our Darky-boy being tortured by Actor Mark here's a free idea.My evil brain may now be free to come with other ideas for stories where my favourite characters are put through hell :)
Kudos: 10





	Darkiplier/Heist With Markiplier (Idea/Promt)

I was recently rewatching the 'Ignorance is Bliss' ending of A Heist with Markiplier when my brain suddenly decided to come up with this.

What if the Darkiplier we see in Heist wasn't the real the dark, but really the Actor controlling Dark's body. And the Glitches we see appear behind with that look like their screaming in pain or anger are glimpses of the real Dark leaking through whatever mental hell/prison the Actor is keeping him locked in.

Whether or not it's a one-shot or not is up to you. As are the Egos and Characters you use. :)

(If you do want to make with a happy ending my brain says Wilford 'Motherloving' Warfstache to the rescue) But feel free to make this as dark as you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know why the fanfic writers/reader enjoy seeing our fav characters hurt? :( 
> 
> Bad sadistic brain bad. ((May I burn in hell for coming up with this)


End file.
